


break up with your boyfriend, i'm bored - cam - "soulmate/jealousy"

by americanaspacecadet



Series: Misfits One Off Fics [5]
Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Almost nsfw, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Other, Writing on Skin, cam is a Powerful Entity, dom cam, drawings on your skin show up on theirs, of course they swear it's the misfits, we getting ... Spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanaspacecadet/pseuds/americanaspacecadet
Summary: you and matt have been going strong for a couple months now - even if everything you write on your arms never shows up on his. things take a turn when someone's neat handwriting suddenly sprawls across your inner arm with an enticing message:break up with your boyfriend? - i’m bored.





	break up with your boyfriend, i'm bored - cam - "soulmate/jealousy"

“Tic Tac Toe?”

“We tried that one already,” Matt sighs, a dissatisfied frown carved deep into his face. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” I reply, adding another petal to the rose I’m drawing on my thigh. “I mean, I haven’t found any trace of my soulmate so far - who says I’m ever going to?”

The room lapses into a tense silence, the only breaks coming from the  _ click _ of a marker cap or a quick request for a marker.

“You want to go watch a movie or something?”

 

Guilt settles like a two-ton weight in my stomach as Matt sleeps next to me, his bare lower half wrapped in the silky white sheets. As my regrets refuse to let me sleep, I quietly move from the bed to the closet, dressing quickly in a hoodie and shorts before sneaking out of our bedroom. My phone sits in my hand, and before I know it I’m calling Cam.

“Hello?”

“Sorry to wake you,” I choke, pulling on shoes before slipping out the front door. “I just need someone to be with.”

“What about Matt?”

Tears pour from my eyes. “I - I need someone besides him. Please.”

I hear a door close in the background, Cam’s keys jingling. “I’m on my way. Stay outside the front door.”

Before I know it, Cam’s Tesla purrs in the driveway, the glossy black paint job shimmering under the streetlights. I dart to the passenger door, climbing in before closing the door and pressing my face into my hands.

“You alright, mate?”

“Just drive,” I murmur. “Please.”

He nods, resting his arm on the center console before pulling away and towards his apartment. I fasten my seatbelt, tucking my knees up to my chest. Resting my head on my knees, my heart twists as I catch a glimpse of a rose petal on Cam’s knee through his ripped jeans. I force myself to relax as my eyes drift over Cam’s lean form, hypnotized by the steady rise and fall of his chest.

“We’re here.”

His voice jolts me from my daze, and I wipe my eyes before taking off the seat belt and getting out of the car. Shutting the door behind me, a warm feeling slowly stirs in my chest as Cam opens the front door for me. Ducking in, a deep breath rewards me with his scent: lemons, clean laundry, and the various jasmine plants around the home. He drapes a blanket over my shoulders once I reach the couch, and I let out a quiet laugh when he picks up a whiskey bottle from the cabinet with a quick raise of his eyebrows.

“So,” He starts, pouring me a glass once he joins me on the couch. “What’s rolling around in that noggin of yours?”

I sniff, taking a sip of the whiskey. “It’s Matt.”

“Did he -”

“He didn’t do anything to me. I just ... I’m still looking for my soulmate. I know it’s not Matt, because everything I’ve drawn on myself has never shown up on him.”

Cam hums. “So you haven’t had any leads to who your soulmate is?”

“Near nothing. All I know is that they’re in Melbourne.”

“How do you know about Melbourne?”

I shrug. “All my life, I had this empty pit in my heart. When I moved to Melbourne to be with the crew, part of that pit filled.”

Cam nods, and we spend a few minutes idly talking and drinking. By the time we’re halfway through what once was a full bottle, I’m slurring my words and laughing obnoxiously.

“N ... no,” I snort, nearly spilling my glass onto the rug. “Massson was the one who ... decided to play ssstrip poker.”

“And yet,” Cam counters, somehow still sober. “You agreed to it.  _ And  _ somehow convinced the rest of us to join.”

“You ssseemed fine withit.”

“Did I now?”

“Yeaaaah,” I slur, knocking back the last of my drink before sliding my glass onto the table and burying my face in Cam’s warm chest. “And you looked reaaaaal good toooo.”

“Okay champ,” Cam says, pulling me off of him. “I think we need to get you home.”

“Nonononono, not with Mattthere, Idon wanna deal wissat now.”

Cam sighs. “Fine. I’ll text Matt, tell him where you are so he doesn’t wake up in a panic. You take the bed.”

“Nooo, youu take s’bed.”

“I’m not arguing this with you. Go to bed.”

“S’fuck you!” I shout suddenly, tears brimming in my eyes. Cam jumps in surprise. “I came ‘ere t’ try an’ feel besser, and you jusss push me AWAY!”

“Shh hey, you know I’m not. Look, let me text Matt, and then I’ll take the bed with you, okay? I’ll meet you there.”

My lip trembles. “Promisse?”

“I promise.”

I wander off to Cam’s room, faintly recognizing the sounds of typing and text tones as my footsteps echo in the hall. Clumsily taking off my hoodie, I toss it to the corner of the room before kicking off my shorts and face planting onto the bed.

“Alright you drunkard, Matt knows where you are. Now move over, I want to lay here too.”

I whine, but roll over nonetheless. Cam laughs, stopping suddenly as his eyes linger on my thigh.

“Youu okayy, Caaaammie?”

He clears his throat, nodding before pulling off his shirt and jeans. “M’fine. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Cam turns his back to me, and it doesn’t take long before I’m tracing the lines of his back. My hands skim just over his sides, and the twitch of his back makes me laugh.

“Youu ... you’ree ticklissshh?”

“Go to bed.”

“Nonono, not s’until I tickle you t’death.”

“C’mon mate, I’m tired.”

I giggle before brushing my fingers back over his sides, laughing as he seizes up. His laughter rings out like a bell, and before I know it he’s pinned me down - knees at my waist and hands on my wrists, a challenging look in his eyes.

“Do I win?” I purr, laughing as Cam’s face turns pink.

“Y-yeah. Now go to bed.”

I snuggle into the blankets, and I wait until Cam’s fallen asleep before rolling over to face him again. The lamps on the street filter in through his curtains, cutting across his body like lights on a stage. I press a soft kiss to his forehead, tears welling in my eyes in guilt before I roll back over - and into sleep.

 

I’ve woken up to many things in my life - but waking up to Cam’s chest on my back and his lips dangerously close to my ear wasn’t something I thought I’d ever experience.

I never expected a headache either.

“Fuck.” I mutter, cringing as Cam stirs.

“Got a bit of a headache, do we?”

“Shut up,” I grumble, my eyes flying open as I shoot up. “Does Matt know I’m here?”

“Matt knows you’re here, I texted him last night. Now go to the bathroom, you’re looking a little green.”

The nausea kicks in as I step out of the room, and I hear Cam move towards the bathroom as I kneel over the toilet.

Cam’s hand is gentle as he rubs my back. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah,” I sigh. “How much did I drink?”

“About two-thirds of a black label bottle.”

“And you let me do that why?”

Cam hums. “You seemed like you needed it.”

“Oh.”

Cam lays a cool cloth on the back of my neck and ruffles my hair before leaving the bathroom.

“You okay enough for bacon and eggs?”

“Yeah.”

 

It’s been a couple weeks since that night I can’t quite remember, and I know Matt still wants to talk about it.

And I know Cam looks at me differently now - especially when I’m with Matt.

It’s nights like these where I can really tell.

“Pass me the popcorn?”

We’re all gathered in the living room, a cheesy 80s film playing on the television. Matt’s arm is wrapped over my shoulder, and we’re sharing a blanket in the corner of the couch. From my vantage point, I can watch the movie and the room perfectly - and my heart lodges in my throat when I see Cam’s fiery gaze locked on Matt’s arm. When the credits finally roll, Cam about launches out of his seat when Matt presses a kiss to my jaw, and I let out a laugh. I detach from Matt with a kiss to his cheek, hopping over the back of the couch to head to the kitchen. Once I’m out of sight, I send Cam a text.

‘get in here’

_ ‘What for?’ _

‘you know why’

I hear Cam’s footsteps in the living room, his shoes tapping on the hardwood. My eyes are narrowed at him as he rounds the corner.

“What did I do?” He whispers.

“You’re looking at Matt like you want to flay him alive, dude. You need to chill the fuck out,” I growl. “We had one night together that I barely remember, and yet you insist on making something out of it when there’s most likely nothing there.”

Anger flares in Cam’s eyes. “Fuck you then! I’m going home.”

“Good fucking riddance, then!”

“What’s going on in there?”

Swagger’s voice echoes in from the living room, and Cam cusses him out before storming out of the Manor. Tears well in my eyes once again, and I’m slamming the door on my room and locking the boys out before any of them can rail me with questions. Eventually, Matt’s the only one left outside.

“Babe, please, let me in.”

“We’ll talk later. I-I’m sorry.”

I never let him in.

 

A week passes. Matt and I’s relationship grows strained. We’re all out in the living room again, just relaxing or gaming. Then Matt speaks up.

“Hey, babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we talk?”

Cam’s eyebrows furrow - I can see him in the edge of my vision.

“Let’s go outside.”

Matt and I part from the group, and my heart pounds as he shuts the sliding door behind him once we’re outside.

“Have a seat, Y/N.”

I sit down across from him at the picnic table, and the tired look in his eyes tugs at my heart.

“What’s going on, Matt?”

He sighs. “I found my soulmate.”

“Who is it?”

“Bordie.”

“O-oh. Congratulations.”

“Are you sad? Don’t lie to me, please.”

“If I’m honest? A little. It’s been nice being with you.”

He smiles gently, taking my hand. “I’ve enjoyed being with you too, really. But I want you to find your soulmate. It’s best for you - for both of us.”

I nod. “Can I kiss you? One last time?”

“Of course.”

When his lips meet mine, any sparks that normally would appear fizzled out like a fire in a downpour. We’re both teary-eyed when we pull back - after all, being close to someone for 5 months will do that to you.

“I’m not mad at you.”

“I know,” He whispers, and I can feel my heart fracture as he sniffs. “I just feel bad, leaving you alone when you still have no idea who your soulmate is.”

“I’m not alone, Matt. We can still be friends.”

He smiles. “Yeah, you’re right. As per usual.”

Cam’s eyes search my face once we re-enter the house, his face blank - but his eyes give him away like a novice poker player. Fear, anger, hope, and curiosity swirl like a whirlpool, the usually calm blue giving way to a stormier teal-gray. Fortunately, he stays put, but I can tell he’s got a thousand words brewing in his head. I quietly excuse myself to my room, and I can hear Cam’s footsteps once I reach my door.

“Y/N? I -”

“You don’t have to be angry anymore,” I murmur, my voice thick. “Whatever you wanted, you can have it now. Matt and I - we ... we’re done. He found his soulmate. He wasn’t going to let me hold him back - and I didn’t want to hold him back. So whatever you’re going to say, say it. Here’s your chance.”

“There are many things I want to say,” Cam begins, stuffing his shaking hands in his pockets. “But I know how you’re feeling, and I want to give you time. Tell me how long you need. I want you to be comfortable and stable when I tell you how I feel.”

I step back, but my face stays strong. “Two weeks.”

“Deal.”

 

The two weeks fly by in a blur of meetings, breakdowns, recording sessions, and an accidental hookup from a bar downtown. I hated seeing Cam’s disappointed face when they left the next morning, but I was thankful for him for not breathing down my neck. 

A knock on my door late into the final day of the two weeks startles me from my thoughts, my latest project sitting idle on my screen as I stare off into space.

“Come in.”

Cam pokes his head in, the dark circles that usually sit under his eyes now swallowing them whole. He hesitates for a moment before moving into the room, closing the door behind him. He’s oddly quiet as he sits on my bed, and I have to turn in my chair to look at him.

“You okay, Cam?”

“Hand me a marker, and roll up your sleeve on your left arm.”

The dominant tone in his voice startles me. “What?”

“You heard me. Marker. Sleeve. Go.”

I jump, tossing a Sharpie to him before quickly rolling up my sleeve.

“Now close your eyes, and don’t open them until I say so.”

I shiver, closing my eyes before flinching as a familiar pressure traces in sharp, concise lines on the inside of my forearm.

“Keep them closed, love.”

“What the hell?”

“ _ Closed _ .”

I shut my mouth, nearly holding my breath until Cam clicks the marker cap closed.

“Go ahead.”

I peer down at my arm, gasping at the letters now floating on my skin in the same midnight blue ink that stains Cam’s. The marker twirls between his fingers, an intoxicating depth to his irises.

“ _ Break up with your boyfriend? I’m bored, _ ” He purrs. “I know I’m a little late, but that line just really stuck with me, y’know?”

“Wh- I- that’s why you were being such a sour bitch?” I yell, the self-satisfied smirk on Cam’s face only keying me up more. “Why the fuck didn’t you say anything?”

“You were with Matt. Besides, I only found out ... a month ago?”

I yell at him again, ripping my headphones off from around my neck before leaping out of my chair and tackling him. He laughs as I jostle him around, his eyes glittering with mischief as he locks an arm around my waist and flips the two of us around. My heart thuds as he hovers above me, my hands now pinned above my head as he holds me down.

His low tone burns through me like a wildfire. “My, how the tables turn.”

My face burns, and the grin that splits Cam’s face finally fills the hole that’s lingered in my heart since the day I was born. Giggling as he picks me up, I wrap my arms over his shoulders. Once his back hits my headboard, I push my face into the crook of his neck, humming happily at the scent of lemons and jasmine that washes over me.

“How did you figure out I’m your soulmate?” I murmur, barely masking the glee that’s bubbling in my heart.

“When you stayed over that night about a month ago,” He replies, his fingers tracing over my leg. “You had drawn those roses on your thighs and knees, and they just so happened to show up in the exact same spot on mine.”

“So everything I’ve ever drawn or written on myself showed up on you?”

“Yeah - it was always interesting to read the little notes you wrote to yourself.”

The silence that lapses between us is comfortable, and I can faintly hear rain on the roof of the Manor.

“Hey,” Cam whispers, barely breaking the serenity of the room. “Can I steal something from you?”

“What would that be?”

“A kiss.”

My heart skips a few beats, and I grin, pressing my lips to Cam’s. The sweet kiss slowly moves towards something heavier, and my legs are around his waist when he breaks to kiss my jaw. Whining as he moves to my neck, my fingers dig into his shoulders when he bites down.

“Ah - h-hey, be careful.” I breathe, the rhythm in my chest nearly ceasing when his pupil-swallowed irises lock onto my eyes.

“I’ve waited months for this moment. I want the others to know that, soulmate or not, you belong to  _ me _ .”

“God, you are fucking dangerous.”

“You’re just now figuring this out?”

The wink he sends me nearly puts me over the edge, and I know damn well my throat is littered with Cam’s salacious graffiti. Chills rolls down my spine when he blows on my neck, and I greedily take his swollen lips against mine as soon as he gives me the chance.

“Cam, you realize,” I say between kisses, relishing in Cam’s hands sliding from my waist to my thighs. “We have to film a video tomorrow.”

“That’s what makeup is for,” He growls, his grip red-hot and strong. “What, you want me to stop?”

“N-no,” I stutter, my hand sneaking from his shoulder to the hem of his tight black t-shirt. “But I want to leave something on you.”

He hums, pulling his hands away before whipping off his t-shirt. “I’m all yours, love.”

 

“You know,” Cam says, his skin glittering in the LEDs around my room. “When you said ‘leave something on me’, I wasn’t expecting lines down my back.”

“You brought it upon yourself,” I retort, tracing shapes on his chest. “Big macho man act you pulled. Use that voice on me again and you might kill me.”

“What,  _ this one _ ?” He purrs, laughing when I flick his nose.

“Thin fucking ice, you broken human.”

He smiles, pulling me closer to him. “Yeah, whatever. I know you love me.”

“Unfortunately.”

He sputters, a stunned look plastered plainly on his face. His smile returns when I kiss his cheek, his scent pulling me in like a drug.

“What are you going to tell the others about your neck when we film tomorrow?”

“I think they’ll figure it out.”

“Ten bucks Mason figures it out halfway through the podcast.”

“I think he’ll figure it out at the end.”

“Okay, the bet’s on!”

 

“Thank you for listening to the Misfits podcast, once again sponsored by the tasty Gamer Supps - Mason, you got something to add, buddy?”

“Yeah - the fuck happened to Y/N’s neck? Wait -”

The whole table suddenly flips their shit as they connect my (poorly) covered neck to the writing on my arm, Cam’s scrawl on perfect display.

“So that’s the noise I heard at two o’clock this morning!”


End file.
